


cady/janis/regina one shots

by its_asuicide_mission



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, Hiking, Idk how to tag things, cady being a nature nerd, mention distorted eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_asuicide_mission/pseuds/its_asuicide_mission
Summary: the girls are now dating, and working through what happened a year ago. they're also now dating- I'm not good at writing summaries
Relationships: Cady Heron/Janis Sarkisian, Regina George/Cady Heron, Regina George/Janis Sarkisian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	cady/janis/regina one shots

“Come on guys! It’s only a little farther up. You guys are going to love it.”  
Cady yelled at her girlfriends as they hiked in the woods. It had of course been cady’s idea though janis and regina weren’t quite sure where they were going.  
“And how did you find this again cat?”  
Regina asked, dodging a tree branch that Janis had got stuck in.  
“Well, and don’t be mad I couldn’t sleep one night so I went for a walk. Grabbed a flashlight and my bookbag and came out. Finally found this after I almost fell in the pond.”  
“Cady heron! You’re telling me you walked alone in the dark and almost hurt yourself instead of calling one of us and talking until you could fall asleep! Do you know how dangerous that is!”  
Regina yelled at the girl, concern painted on her face.  
“I had a flashlight.”  
Cady trailed off, looking down and pouting.  
“As cute as you are, Regina’s right. You never know what was out here and even though you’ve been here a year there’s still stuff to be leary of. Have you even been anywhere near here before that night?”  
“Well no but it’s such a perfect spot guys. And I promise I’m okay and it didn’t get me hurt. But I know I could’ve got hurt so I’m sorry.”  
Cady trailed on was both girls caught up to her side. As they got to the girl both planted kisses on the sides of her head.  
“We only pester you about this stuff because we don’t want you hurt.”  
“We just got you we can’t lose you.”  
Regina and Janis took turns talking to the girl.  
“I know, I know. But look, we're there!”  
Cady ran ahead, spinning once she got to a small flower patch. She opened her arms, waiting for the girls to come over and hug her. The spot was small but beautiful, trees lined the outer perimeter with green grass meeting the edge. Different patches of flowers grew in different areas going close to the bay of the pond.  
“The pond is my favorite part. There's not really anything in it but it’s nice to stick your feet in on a hot day and read.”  
Cady added as the girls walked closer. Janis and Regina watched the girl quickly take her sandals off and started making a run for the pond. Once Cady was standing in the middle, her shorts barely touching the top of the water she started splashing telling the girls to come along. Janis, taking off her boots, went after the girl starting to walk in the water when cady decided to run out.  
“Guys! A butterfly!”  
Cady started to walk towards the flying bug, sticking her finger out in hopes it would land on her. When she realized it wasn’t going to land, she pouted turning back to her two girlfriends. Regina quickly took the girl into a hug, lightly laughing.  
“You’re something else aren’t you?”  
“No, I just think butterflies are pretty and I wanted to show you guys. Should we eat?”  
Cady started walking to where she set her shoes, also having left her bookbag at the same spot.“I brought us peanut butter and jelly and some chips. I hope that’s okay.”  
Cady looked up at regina. They tried not to talk about it but both cady and janis knew how much making regina gain all that weight had changed her outlook on herself and how now the girl struggled with eating. Apologies had been said over and over but some things couldn’t be magically gone with an apology and the girls knew that. But they were still trying to help Regina become okay with eating and herself again. It was the least they could do after dragging her down so far.  
“It sounds lovely baby.”  
Regina responded knowing the comment was aimed towards her and deciding to kiss the girl, serving as another answer.  
“Thank you baby girl.”  
Janis chimed in, grabbing her plastic wrapped sandwich from Cady.

The girls ate in comfortable silence, cady opting to let the other two sit on the blanket she brought as she sat on the ground looking around. After meals were done each girl went to their own thing enjoying the comfortable silence. Regina took pictures of cady, even telling her certain poses to do and following her around when cady ran off to see something she thought she heard in the woods around. Janis had stayed on the blanket, choosing to doodle in her sketch pad. Once she was done with the outline she had started to look for her colored pencils, choosing to color in the picture she had drawn. It was something she did a lot, drawing her girlfriends in the moment. Almost every place they went,Cady and Regina had a photoshoot and Janis ended up doodling her favorite girls. She had done it at the park, the carnival last year, even in their own home after a shower she found the beauty in the two and she knew they felt the same.  
She closed her sketch pad as the two girls started towards her, both laying down next to her. Forcing her to take a selfie with them all laying next to each other they again laid in comfortable silence until Regina noticed Cady falling asleep.  
“Aw is someone tired?”  
Regina poked the red heads sides.  
“No what do you mean?”  
A yawn escaped causing her to blush  
“Aw someone is tired.”  
Janis joined in.  
“No I’m not I’m just happy you guys came with me. I love it here and now I got to share it with the girls I love the most.”  
Cady kissed both the girls before she laid back down. A few minutes later regina poked janis in the shoulder.  
“You carry her back to her house, I'll grab the bag and her shoes?”  
Janis looked over to see Cady’s back asleep, as she did most of their outings.  
“You got it.”  
Janis mumbled, standing up and picking up the girl and carrying her back through the path they had came. Once home they decided to all lay down, all curling on cady’s bed.  
“I love you.”Cady mumbled before turning back towards the wall and falling back into a deep sleep snoring lightly.  
“We love you too baby girl, love you too.”  
Janis mumbled curling into her before rubbing regina’s arm and falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)


End file.
